


Touchdown Turnaround

by deVien



Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [13]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Family Fluff, Fangol, OBEYMEmber, Other, Reader-Insert, Romantic feels for Beel if you squint, Soft Beelzebub, Sports, gender neutral reader, no beta we die like lillith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deVien/pseuds/deVien
Summary: OBEYMEmber Day 13 ; SportsHis brothers clamoured to greet him, praise abound. Beelzebub thanked them all politely before locking his ethereal eyes with yours. He reached under his arm for the ball and held it out to you, “I will give this victory to you.”---A family outing to watch Beel play the season's most important Fangol match.
Series: deVien's OBEYMEmber writings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995865
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62
Collections: deVien's OBEYMEmber





	Touchdown Turnaround

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks!
> 
> Another one that's shorter than I'd like :c
> 
> I've named the Fangol coach Abbadon for no good reason other than he was a name that I found in a demon classification list that I haven't already seen assigned, hahaha!
> 
> Is this a bit cheesy and rom-com-y? Yes. Am I sorry? Only for the fact that I don't have the time to add more detail/go into it more.
> 
> As always, as gender and relationship neutral as possible (although very slight suggestion of a relationship with Beel, if you squint) and no beta reading. I'm always around for chatting in the comments or on social media too. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> If you'd like to offer some support or simply yell at/with me outside of AO3, please feel free to have a little look at my carrd:  
> https://devien.carrd.co/

Asmo had you by the hand while practically dragging you through the stands, “I don’t want any of these lower demons pawing at you, darling! And trust me, the brutes will take any opportunity…” It seemed that Beel had managed to cordon off a section of the two front centrefield rows for his loved ones, which would allow you and the brothers to sit together in a group rather than an awkward line.   
  
You didn’t know much about Fangol - only that it was something similar to American football, that Beel played a rather physical position, and that this was supposed to be the biggest match of the season.    
  
Thankfully, the brothers had been on board to make big banners and to get into the general spirit of it all - some had even joined you in donning facepaint and wearing team colours rather than their normal outfits. Leviathan and Asmo had been in charge of that much, and they did a brilliant job (even if you thought they were going to kill each other once or twice).   
  
Once you were all seated in your cluster, you helped to hand out the various cheering items and snacks that had been brought along. It wasn’t often that you got to see the brothers all in one place where they had all willingly decided to go and weren’t at each other’s throats (yet).  
  
A trumpet sounded while you were listening to Lucifer reiterate the basic rules for your sake. It had started! The six lords shamelessly called out with you when Beelzebub paraded out with his team, causing a proper ruckus (even Belphegor managed to somehow make some noise through his lethargy). It was hard to tell if the Avatar of Gluttony was simply too focused on his upcoming task or whether he hadn’t heard you, but he didn’t look to your section.

When the game started, it didn’t matter whether you had understood the rules or not. Getting to see Beel in his element was something else - he was incredible! You and the brothers roared, cheering the Gluttonous demon and his team on toward victory. Briefly, you wondered how the team wasn’t blinded by the RAD Newspaper cameras with how much they were going off.    
  
It came as no surprise that the home team won. The stands went wild as Beelzebub made the winning goal and you were glad to be in the middle of the brothers rather than among the demonic crowd - you could’ve been trampled!    
  
Beel looked delighted and, for the first time that evening, waved toward you and his brothers. The whooping and hollering made him blush, but if he was embarrassed at all the feeling didn’t tarnish his smile. 

Because of the importance of this particular game all of the stops had been pulled out. Presentations of prizes, photos, the whole lot. Abbadon, the team’s coach, caught Beel before the redhead made his way over to the crowd and passed him the ball from the match. This seemed to please the Avatar of Gluttony before he tucked it under his arm and jogged over. 

His brothers clamoured to greet him, praise abound. Beelzebub thanked them all politely before locking his ethereal eyes with yours. He reached under his arm for the ball and held it out to you, “I will give this victory to you.”

The flash of the cameras started once again - and then went absolutely berserk when Beel leaned in to place a gentle kiss on your cheek.

Once you had taken the ball, his face split into a wide smile, “Ah, now I can rest and eat some food!”

Mammon went on to suggest that the family celebrate at Hell’s Kitchen, to which Lucifer surprisingly agreed. The food and drink continued to come until well after closing, although Beel stuck to your side and tried to share (although he often ended up unintentionally eating from your plate as well).

At breakfast the next morning, Satan was sat in his spot and grinning like the cat that had caught the canary. When you queried it with him, all he did was raise the front page of his paper - a front page with a very large picture of Beel kissing your cheek and the headline:  **_“The Avatar of Gluttony, hungry for more than food?_ ** ”   
  
Oh dear. Lucifer wasn’t going to like  _ that _ . You briefly worried for Mephistopheles' damned soul and wondered what would happen once the Avatar of Pride got his claws into him...


End file.
